This invention relates to a universal tool for forming the leads on Dual-In-Line integrated circuit (IC) packages to true center lines, and more particularly to such a tool which can be used manually with a single hand.
IC packages are finding increased and widespread use throughout the electronics industry due to their low cost, efficient operation and generally superior advantages. These IC's are generally connected to corresponding printed circuit (PC) boards by being soldered directly to the PC boards or by sockets which have been soldered to the PC boards. In each case, the IC packages have to be assembled to the PC board or socket with very expensive automatic insertion equipment or by manual operation.
The manufacturers of IC's have an option when they produce the packages to either bend the leads of the packages to true center lines of 0.300, 0.400, 0.500, or 0.600 inches or bend the leads outwardly up to 15.degree. on each side of the package. The lead thickness has a tolerance of .+-.0.003 inches. When the manufacturer elects to bend the leads outwardly, the leads have to be very accurately straightened by hand to true position lines before they can be placed into either the PC board or socket. Normally, this straightening process is by trial and error and frequently leads are broken, rendering the IC worhtless. This process is time consuming and costly. Moreover, the lead configuration is only standardized in one plane, that is, the longitudinal plane where each lead is on 0.100 inch centers. In the lateral plane, the lead form factor configuration takes many shapes.
An object of my invention is to provide a universal lead straightening tool for IC's which minimizes human error in the process of straightening the leads for insertion of the package into a PC board or socket.
Another object of my invention is to provide such a universal lead forming tool which may be used with all known existing manufactured IC packages which incorporate the Dual-In-Line principle, including the Dual Four-and-Up principle without any damage to the finish on the leads which would render them useless.
Another object of my invention is to provide such a universal lead straightening tool which can be conveniently and easily manipulated with a single hand.
Yet another object of my invention is to provide such a tool which can accomodate IC's of different widths (0.300, 0.400, 0.500, and 0.600 inch).
Yet another object of my invention is to provide such a tool which can accomodate different thicknesses of the leads of the IC packages.
Yet another object of my invention is to provide such a tool which can accomodate the different lateral configurations of the leads where they protrude from the sides of the IC packages.
Yet another object of my invention is to provide such a universal lead forming tool which may be easily, efficiently and inexpensively manufactured and which will find widespread distribution and use.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent hereinafter.